


Jean's Mistake

by StrayOtaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayOtaku/pseuds/StrayOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean makes a mistake of going on a date with Armin and Marco was there to see it. Who will Jean choose? Marco? Or is it Armin? Will the chosen one stay? or Jean will be left behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean's Mistake

Marco was heading back to his dorm from buying groceries when he passed by a movie theatre. He noticed a Thor movie poster and thought, “Whoa. Thor is being shown in theatres already. I should tell Jean about this.” He stood there for quite a while thinking of how Jean would react. They haven’t watched a movie together inside a movie theater before. Since Bertholdt and Reiner always invites them to watch movies in their dorm. He smiled at the thought of finally having a movie date with Jean.

People were already starting to stream out o the movie theatre when Marco saw Jean together with someone, they were holding hands and happily chatting. At first glance, he thought that it was Krista, but when he looked again he realized that it was Armin. They stopped walking in the midst of the sea of people and Marco saw Jean looking around as if he is searching for someone. Then Jean suddenly kissed Armin on his cheek near his lips and Armin smiled sweetly at Jean. After the quick kiss, Jean and Armin then parted ways, Jean heading back to his dorm and Armin to his apartment.

Armin was shocked when he saw Marco as he turned towards the direction of his apartment and tried not to say anything to him. He did not know what else to do. If he talked to Marco, he might ask questions and there is a high possibility that Marco saw what happened. But there is also a possibility that, Marco just happened to be there and did not see anything. Armin decided that he should just walk past by Marco, and yet he feels that cold stare following him.

Marco was in the process of cooking dinner for the two of them when Jean arrived. Marco slowly lifted his head, and tried to hide the sad look upon his face.

“I’m sorry I got late. I bumped into Sasha and she got a flat tire so, I decided to help her out. It was a really tiring task, I tell you. I got all sweaty because of that.” Jean said as he was removing his shoes by the door.

“So, how was the movie? Did you have fun watching Thor?” Marco said in a cold icy tone and with an expressionless face.

Jean was taken aback. He did not expect this from Marco. “Did he see me kiss Armin? That is impossible, right? I checked. I made sure about it. I was careful.” Thoughts ran around his head, he did not know what to do or even how to deal with this sudden confrontation.

“I..I…I did not watch the movie! I….I wasn’t even go near the movie theater!” Jean retorted and his voice was shaking in panic.

Marco walked towards Jean and showed him a movie ticket. “Then, please explain this. Armin dropped this awhile ago, after he parted with you.”

Jean grabs the ticket and rips it into pieces and threw it on the floor. “You are just making things up! What is wrong with you?! You are not in your usual self! Go fix yourself!”

Jean storms out of the dorm and slams the door behind him. But he did not leave, he just stood there, thinking of all the things that he did and how he screwed up. A tear ran down his cheeks, he grabs his head with both hands, trying to squeeze all the bad things that he did. How he was being inconsiderate about Marco’s feelings, and thinking of the reason why did he kiss Armin in public. His knees grew weak and slowly he sank on the floor crying and his heart was heavy and filled with regret. Marco on the other hand, picks up the pieces scattered on the floor and threw them away. He continued to cook dinner with tears running down his cheeks.

Marco calls Bertholdt but he was unable to tell him everything. He kept on sobbing while on the phone making Bertholdt worry about him. Bertholdt’s pleading voice can be heard from the phone asking the same question over and over. “What is wrong? Please tell me.” He did not how to tell Bertholdt what happened. And every time he recalls the events that happened, his chest would hurt from the feeling of being betrayed by someone he loves. All he managed to tell Bertholdt was the fact that he and Jean had a fight, missing all the other details.

Reiner just came back when Bertholdt was still talking on the phone. He grabs a root beer from the fridge and opens it while on his way towards Bert who was looking down after the call.

“Who was it who called? Why do you look so down? Did something happen?” Reiner asks as he took a swig of root beer.

“It was Marco. He had a fight with Jean” Bert suddenly stood and faces Reiner. “I think I should go to his dorm and take a look at how he is doing. He needs someone right now.”

“Don’t meddle in their fight. That is their problem, let them settle it. This is not the first time this happened anyways. They will be fine.” Reiner responds. Clearly shrugging the matter off his shoulders

Bertholdt held both of Reiner’s hands and pleads. “This is different. I feel it. Reiner, please? Let’s help Marco.”

Reiner gave out a sigh of surrender. “Fine. Let me change clothes first.”

Reiner and Bertholdt heads to Marco’s dorm and found that the door was not locked; even the chain lock was undone. They slowly entered the house, while calling Marco’s name. When they entered the living room, they heard someone softly sobbing. The sound came from the direction of the room, they approached it and finding the door ajar, Reiner opens the door letting Bertholdt enter first.

All the lights in the room were turned off, the only illumination came from the moonlight and they found Marco was huddled under his sheets. Reiner beckons Bertholdt to go nearer towards Marco.

“Marco” Bertholdt glances at Reiner, who nodded before continuing. “Reiner is here with me. We are here to listen to you.”

Marco rises with tears running down his cheeks and puffy, bloodshot eyes that he got from crying. Bertholdt was sitting on the bed, comforting Marco while Reiner stood in the corner as he listens to Marco’s narration of the entire story of why he got in a fight with Jean. 

The next day, Reiner and Bertholdt were heading towards their next class when, upon rounding up a corner, they saw Jean together with Armin right in front of them. Both of them stopped walking and waited for Jean to come close. When he was at arm’s length, Reiner grabbed Jean and punched him hard on the face. The force of his fist sent Jean sprawled on the ground. Jean stared at Reiner, unable to notice the blood from a wound on his lip and his face was filled with shock.

Reiner grabs Jean’s collar and forces him to stand up. And Armin who, did not know what to do in this kind of situation, fled.

Jean watched in shock as his eyes trailed behind Armin, who was fleeing towards the campus forest. The campus forest looked so peaceful, with light streaming aross the trees immuminating the path which was lined up with trail benches and occationally a table in whoch people could just hang out and relax. it formed a great contrast in which Jean and his friends are involved right now.

Bertholdt, steps closer to Reiner, grabs the strap of his bag tightly ready to throw, in case the situation might get worse than it already is and his face was clearly filled with contempt for Jean and for what the bastard did to Marco. Jean, who was filled with anger and adrenalin rounds up to Reiner. Jean grabbed Reiner's collar and Reiner does the same and even exerting more force than Jean.

"Why did you do this to Marco? What did he ever do wrong to deserve this kind of treatment from you?!" Reiner shouts at Jean's face.

"Dont you ever think that Marco is the only one who is experiencing so much pain and is having a hard time right now. I am getting confused and frustrated with everything, most especially to myself right at this very moment!" Jean responds with unmistakable anger and tears rolling down his face.

Jean Shoved Reiner as hard as he could and left to find Armin. He wants to settle thing with Armin right now. And maybe, just maybe, all the confusion which is bothering him will be all cleared out and he can finally start a brand new life with Marco.

Jean was already panting when he found Armin who was sitting on a bench, his back facing Jean and staring on to the horizon. He approached Armin and as he was walking towards him, Armin turned to face Jean. Jean noticed that Armin had red puffed eyes and realized that Armin was crying while Jean was searching for him.

Armin was avoiding Jean's gaze and was feeling uneasy, unsure if he should speak now, or to wait for Jean to speak first. There was a long awkward silence, Armin could see that Jean is getting perplexed by the silence and he might be waiting for Armin to speak first. Seeing this, Armin drew a deep breath and spoke.

“Jean, this not going to work any longer. What we are doing is ruining our friendship with Reiner, Bertholdt and Marco, and maybe everyone that we are friends with. We should really end this today or sooner,Jean.” Armin spoke, his ocean blue eyes looking directly at Jean.

Jean was unable to move, he was taken aback by Armin’s words. He did not expect something like this from Armin. He did not want to lose Armin, he wanted him to stay but he also wishes for Marco to stay.

Armin inched closer towards Jean. “Jean, you have to choose. Is it going to be me or Marco?”

What have I gotten myself into? I don’t even know how I came to do this. I dont want to lose Marco and i also don't want to lose Armin. I love the both of them. Yet, i know i can only keep one and abandon the other. Who am i going to choose? Marco was always there for me, and so does Armin. And then it came to a really bad situation, I got people involved. And now I have hurt the two people who deserved it the least, Jean thought to himself. He did not notice the tears that ran through his face as he was bothered by his own thoughts.

Armin looked down and forced a smile. “I thought so. Goodbye Jean.”

Jean just stood there. He felt as if all the weight of the world was upon him, now that Armin left him. He cursed himself, he wanted to disappear. He repeatedly punched a tree, pouring all the frustrations that he was feeling. He did not stop until his knuckles were bleeding and his hands felt numb. He knelt down and sobbed, holding his bleeding knuckles, his head resting on them. It felt that Jean stayed there for quite a long time, for the sun is already setting, and the first evidence of twilight is painted up in the sky.

Jean felt so devastated that the only solution he could think of was to drown himself in alcohol. He wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve and left the campus grounds. He proceeded to the city and looked for a place he could wast himself away. He saw Eren’s bar and decided to go inside and there Jean stumbled upon Connie who was sitting alone in a table for eight people.

Connie waved at Jean “HEY JEAN! Come here. Why are you alone? Where’s Marco? Is he going to catch up with you in a while?”

“Nah. He is studying right now. We have exams remember?” Jean chuckled but inside his heart is breaking into smithereens. “Ey, Connie, you meeting up with someone?”

“Yeah, I’m waiting for Sasha, Mikasa, Ymir and Historia. We were planning to enjoy some beer and party a bit before the exams.” Connie turned around and saw Sasha and Mikasa just entered the bar, followed by Ymir and Historia. “SASHA! Over here.”

Sasha beamed at Jean and sat beside Connie “Hi Jean, Where’s Marco?”

“He is studying at our dorm." Jean beamed back at Sasha. "I’ll transfer to the alcohol bar and get myself something to drink and besides I might be disturbing you guys.”

“You can stay here. You won’t be a bother.” Mikasa offered, adjusting the scarf on her neck.

“Nah, thanks for the offer, Mikasa. You guys study hard for the exams.” Jean said as he waved at the group.

Jean approached the bar and ordered two shots of Vodka on the rocks, but he felt that it was not enough to drown all the pain away. So in a desperate attempt, he ordered a bottle of Jaegermeister and the drink was super effective. after consuming only half of the bottle Jean was already so drunk. he spouted lots of things regarding his problems in life.

Jean became so drunk that he can’t talk properly nor walk upright any longer. His friends tried to stop him from leaving but he wrestled his way out of their grasp, even Eren and the bar bouncers couldn’t stop him. Jean was out of the bar and was recklessly crossing the street when out of nowhere a car came, running at high speeds and hit Jean. The impact threw Jean 5 meters away and hit a post. His head was bleeding, he had several broken ribs and his leg was dislocated at an undesirable angle. He was immediately taken to the hospital by the driver of the car.

Jean wakes up, and found himself inside the hospital with medical contraptions attached to him. On his left he saw Marco, he felt really happy seeing Marco sleeping right beside his hospital bed. Jean was so happy to the point that he was already crying tears of joy. He gently touched Marco’s hair and brushed stray hair away from Marco’s face.

Marco wakes up and caught Jean’s hand and immediately placed it back on the bed. Jean felt anxious about Marco’s behavior, he might still be mad at him but, if he is, then Marco won’t be there beside him. Marco raised his head and under the shadows created by his hair, Jean could see that Marco was sad yet determined to say what is on his mind.

“Jean,I am sorry but it all ends here.” Marco slowly stood up and headed towards the door.

“Marco! If you wanted to end this, you shouldn’t have bothered to bring me to the hospital. You shouls have left me dying on that street” Jean tried to sit up but a sharp pang of pain shot up his sides forcing Jean to flop back on the bed.

Marco, looked back at Jean. “I was not the one who brought you here. Don’t assume too much, Jean.”

Marco left the hospital room, leaving Jean alone. No other sound can be heard aside from the dying of Marco's foot steps. Jean stared at the ceiling for a while, then covered his eyes with his forearm and sobbed bitterly. He wanted to throw anything within reach but all he could do was to let out silent screams as he recieved a grim reminder that because of his stupidity, he lost not just Armin but also Marco.

 

-END-


End file.
